Kira's Story Adpotables
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: I found some old stories of mine and I currently have to room to work on any of them, so I'm putting them up for adoption. Not all of the old stories have been posted, so please be patient and I'll try to get them all up. Please feel free to browse and, hopefully, adopt.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone~!**_

**_So I was cleaning out my closet and found a pile of old notebooks. In one it had some story ideas that I told myself to work on. Well that's not gonna happen now._**

**_Only half were Warriors related._**

**_Anyway some rules:_**

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**A Leopard Can't Change Her Spots**

**Summery**: No matter how much she tried, no matter what she did, Leopardstar's regrets still clung to her pelt and weighed her down. After Tigerstar's reign she put her Clan before herself and tried to move on. She wanted to make up for her biggest mistake, but she knew she couldn't.

**Notes**: Leopardstar is my favorite leader and reading Mistystar's Omen, you could tell she really tried to move her Clan past Tigerstar's terror. This story basically is from her fist day as leader, to developing a crush on Tigerstar, joining TigerClan, her regret that soon followed, the fight with BloodClan, moving to the lake, and what not. People seem to hate her, but really she was trying to make sure her Clan was happy and healthy. Everything she did was for them.

**Adopter(s)**:

**I Live In Your**** Shadow**

**Summery**: His father and half-brother were gone forever. Bramblestar knew that for a fact. So why, StarClan, does it scare him when he hears that Cinderheart is expecting Lionblaze's kits?_(You can change the summery)_

**Notes**: Though they were both dead (again), the darkness from Tigerstar and Hawkfrost live on. Out of all of Lionblaze's kits, only two survive the harsh leafbare that they were born into. As the two kits grow older, the darkness finds them and tries to take over. While one gives in, the other overcomes this evil and tries to save their kin before it's too late.

The ending is up to the writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by 'Anon'_ (does not want to be named)

**Only His Echo Remains**

**Summery**: I think everyone hates my best friend, Echopaw. He tries to talk to someone, but no one will hear him out. But I listen. I'll listen even if his mentor, Cherryfrost, won't.

**Notes**: While a kit, Ashkit befriends a tom named Echopaw. As they grow older, Ash_paw_ notices that everyone has seemingly shut Echopaw out. Ashpaw wants to know the truth! However, the truth is hard to find when everyone says not to mention his name anymore.

Echopaw died while Ashpaw was Ashkit and had been too young to know that he had died. Echopaw could be trying to say his goodbyes or unaware that he's dead. That's up to the writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by Unnoticed Silence_

**Fragile Faith**

**Summery**: It's not our fault we can't see what they see. We should not be blamed for not understand what they do. From our first steps into the Clan, our faith was weak. Maybe we saw them once, but it's hard to be sure. We have our reasons for our fragile faith.

**Notes**: Basically a bit of a two-shot (you can make it a whole story if you want to) about Cloudtail and Mothwing's lack of faith in StarClan. You can add scenes where they thought they saw StarClan and what happened to crush the already weak faith they had in the stary-pelt ancestors.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by Emerald Flashes_

* * *

_**One-shots**_

-Tigerpaw's feelings during his fight with Tiny (from Rise of Scourge/Bluestar's Prophecy) _(adopted by Amberflame805)_

-Mapleshade seeing Stormkit/Crookedkit for the first time and remembering Appledusk _(adopted by Sunleaf-Returns and Amberflame805)_

-Hawkfrost creating Mothwing's "medicine cat sign" and his thoughts while doing so. _(adopted by Amberflame805)_

-Mothwing/Cloudtail seeing StarClan and the Dark Forest for the first time. _(Adopted by FactTo-A-T)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Gasp- What's this? Kira's putting up another chapter of the adoptables? :0**_

_**Yes, yes I am. While also working on my three fanfics that are not on hiatus, I decided to add a little more so that people can feel like they have more options.**_

_**I'm going to quickly recite my rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**The Truth Of Howlingstar**

**Summery**: Basil, Howl, and Little Mew had known each other for longer then they could remember. So when Howl started acting weird, it was more then obvious to the two of them. So it's Bazil who agrees to set off with Howl to find the truth. However, they might find out the truth is not what they had expected.

**Notes**: A very old idea that I have no idea where it started out from.

Anyway, Little Mew is a munchkin and pregnant at the time of departure, so she refused to leave. On the journey they find three Clans: LightClan, DarkClan, and SunClan. As they are accepted into DarkClan, they lean the story of a very evil cat named Pale-eye, who once tried to destroy the Clans after his whole family died around him. Howlingpaw (Howl) soon realizes that Pale-eye was the cat he saw in his dream and the Clan his quick to learn that. He and Graypaw (Basil) are allowed to stay. However, soon after becoming Howlingwind and Graybird, the deputy is murdered and Howlingwind is blamed and exiled. He joins SunClan soon after.

If he turns out good or evil is up to the writer(s). The POV can switch between Basil/Graypaw(bird) and Howl/Howlingpaw(wind), but I want Basil to be the main focus.

Also: Basil is a gray tabby she-cat with a white tail.

Howl is a tom with one pale blue eye and one amber. (Whatever appearance you give him, Pale-eye has to look exactly the same)

**Adopter(s)**:

**Wind That Runs On The Dark Hills**

**Summery**: Wind was sure he was living the dream. He had no one to look after, but himself. This all changed one day when he met a she-cat by the name of Silence of Stary Night. Now he finds himself with the hardest choice of his life: Join Silence in the Tribe of Dark Hills, or live his worry-free life?

**Notes**: Silence refused to leave her Clan for Wind, and he's afraid of leaving his life behind. Eventually he will give in and try the Tribe life. Little does he know that it will be the wind that sweeps the Clan away, safe from the approaching terror of nofurs. Remember that Silence has a very stubborn personality and prefers her way of life. Also, the ranks are:

Watcher of Bright Stars (Star Watcher) (healer/leader)

Star Watcher To-Be (will become the Star Watcher)

Field Hunters (they hunt)

Den Guards (they fight)

To-Bes (training to either be a Den Guard or Field Hunter)

Kit-Mothers (this one is obvious)

Kits (well. kits)

Wise Ones (elders)

**Adopter(s)**:_ Adopted by Cookiecoolcat and_ _DeaththeKidOCD_

**Blood-Covered Snow**

**Summery**: I was so sure that I was going to die. Thankfully there that russet-coloured tom killed the hawk and saved me. He's leading me somewhere. I wonder if it's back home to Mama.

**Notes**: Another "what if" story. Brick accidentally saves Snowkit. He takes him to Scourge, and is allowed to stay as long as Brick teaches him their ways and warns him of the rules and penalties of BloodClan. When he finds out that he's deaf, he contemplates telling Scourge, but in the ends keeps his secret and teaches his how to survive without his hearing. The rest is him growing up in BloodClan and trying to keep his secret hidden. The rest is up to the writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**Unbearable Truths**

**Summery**: I could only stare in shock as she spoke those vile words. As I dug my claws into the ground, something started to burn inside of me as I let the words echo through my head. The more I heard it ring in my ears, the hotter the fire inside me burned. Something inside me turned as I watched her run away. My dear sister, you'll pay for thinking you can ruin my world so easily.

**Notes**: Basically when Hollyleaf revealed the truth, something inside Breezepelt snapped. A long time later, when he finds out that she is alive, he's ready to exact his revenge on his sister. I guess you can call this a "what if" story? I dunno...

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

_**One-shots**_

-Crowfeather agreeing to be Nightcloud's mate and the birth of their son

-Hollyleaf seeing Fallen Leaves in the afterlife _Adopted by Unnoticed Silence_

-A cute Half Moon and Jayfeather moment

-Rock and Midnight at the world's very first sunrise.

-Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw falling in love

-Flametail after he first went to StarClan and thinking on how it's Jayfeather's fault.

-Badgerpaw/fang in StarClan watching over Flintfang. _Adopted by Forestclaw._

."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not only did I fix my mistake with Chapter 2, I'm making a chapter 3!**_

_**I'm going to try to not fluke up with time.**_

_**Thanks to the lovely FanficTo-A-T for pointing it out XD (but really though, thanks.) If you look at chapter 2, it now has the stories it was meant to have and not repeats of chapter 1.**_

_**Once more, the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Blood (Not) On My Paws**

**Summery: **I didn't do it! No matter what they say, I know I didn't lay a claw on him. I'll prove it. I'll find the murderer, even if risking my own life to do so.

**Notes**: At a gathering, a RiverClan warrior by the name of Wildtail is found murdered. A fellow RiverClan warrior (the main cat) is thought to be guilty since they were the last one to see him alive. They are chased out of the four Clans. The cat, determined to prove they're innocent, goes to find the real murderer.

You have three options to pick who murdered Wildtail: One of the four leaders, RiverClan's medicine cat, or a small she-cat by the name of Palewater.

You can make the main RiverClan cat a tom or she-cat and give them a name you find fitting.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adoptedby HalfSun_

**We Are Young**

**Summery**: I never meant to hurt her. I should have seen this coming. I'm so sorry, Flower.

**Notes**: Strike is a cold-blooded killer from what remains of BloodClan. Flower is a kittypet-turned-loner whose naivety is way to obvious. The two become very close-knit to the point they were almost mates. To prove his worth, he has to attack a cat of BloodClan's choice. Little did he knew it was Flower. When he finds out, it's too late. She becomes fearful of him. Strike tries to make Flower feel better and asks for forgiveness, but she denies him. In the end, he makes a sacrifice for her.

How the sacrifice turns out if up to the writer.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Taken**

**Summery**: Three cats have gone missing from each clan. Each cat has two things in common. They are nine moons old and female. Is it a coincidence or is there something kidnapping these cats for a reason?

**Notes**: ForestClan, NightClan, RippleClan, and SnowClan take great pride it their young. So when it became obvious that 9-moon old she-cats were vanishing, they were quick to react. When the Clans were fully protected, each were missing three. Fernstar, leader of ForestClan, was the most distraught. Her only daughter had been taken as well. Each send out their strongest Warrior to go save those who were taken.

Important Cats (a "-" means the name can be changed):

Hazel -

Storm

Mistle

Ember -

Bristle

Those are the bad guys who've been stealing the apprentices.

**Adopter(s)**: _adoptedby CookieCreamBliss_

**Night of Mist**

**Summery**: They were survivors. They survived for him. They survived for the brother who was too weak to watch their father say goodbye.

**Notes**: Basically a "what if Nightkit and Mistkit lived instead of Tigerkit/star." Mistkit always wanted to find the father she never knew and Nightkit wanted to make him pay for running out on them. So as they grow into Warriors, they yearn to know the truth of what happened, who their father was, and why he left. So they make a plan to head out and find him.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adoptedby windflight13__  
_

**The Moon's Flower And The Goose's Feather**

**Summery**: We were different, my brother and I. From the start he would show interest in herbs and not hunting. He was the healer, I was the fighter. Though in the end he lost his mind, I still love my brother. I wish I could have told him goodbye.

**Notes**: Really all you need to know is this is the story of Moonflower and Goosefeather growing up together through Moon's POV. It starts when they're Moonkit and Goosekit.

I see them growing up really close until stormtail comes into Moonflower's life while they are apprentices. Then their friendship starts to fall apart.

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

One-shots

\- Lionblaze and/or Jayfeather mourning over Hollyleaf the first and second time

\- Yellowfang training Cinderpaw in the ways of a medicine cat

\- Blossomfall's jealousy of Briarlight

\- Fallen Leaves waiting for the others to find him

\- Dustpelt's feelings on Sandstorm (before Ferncloud)

\- Yellowfang's feelings while she feeds her son deathberries


	4. Chapter 4

**Another one, because I have nothing better to do right away. I am working on my fanfics, it's just naming KITS (which is important for both new chapters of my Warriors stories) is not easy. I just like to procrastinate on my Creepypastas vs Urban Legends one, though. It doesn't have as big or needy of a fanbase right now.**

**So, rules:**

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Born In Blood**

**Summery**: War is all I've ever known. Everyone is dying around me and I can't even do anything to stop it. Is war all that there really is?

**Notes**: Shadefeather was born at the start of the Great War. He fought to live every day of his life. However, with so much blood on his paws, he starts to form regrets about everything he's ever done. So, when the medicine cat's apprentice dies, he quickly steps up to take their place. When he gets to the Moonpool, he is given an important message:

_When the waters are red with blood, a kit born from the ashes of the past will rise to save the Clans._

Some quick things I want to say:Don't name the kit Firekit, Flamekit, Ashkit, Cinderkit, or anything of that cliched mess! Be creative, people! Just because this kit is from Firestar's bloodline should not dictate their name!

Also, this should start a little before Shadefeather becomes the new medicine cat apprentice.

Also, this takes place years after The Last Hope.

Thank you for your time.

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**Bittersweet Fate**

**Summery**: Honeyfern, like many, grieved when Poppyfrost was killed when the tortoiseshell she-cat died protecting Briarkit from the snake. Though she and Berrynose are happy together, she has a feeling that this was not how destiny had truly planned it.

**Notes**: The story of Poppyfrost dying instead of Honeyfern. I do ship both HoneyBerry and PoppyBerry. This is basically how things would be different if Honeyfern had lived and what would be different.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Illness**

**Summery**: The Lake Clans have been struck by an unknown illness and their only hope is to send two cats from each Clan to find the cure. Each cat has something very special about them: They're immune.

**Notes**: This is based on the plot of a comic me and one of my friends did. But for this I'm asking you to use ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan.

I might eventually post my version of the story. You know, after I work on my fics some more.

**Adopter(s)**:_ Adopted by CinderfallOfShadowclan and Spirit of the Horizon Star_

**Twisted Fate**

**Summery**: I hate it when they say that to me. I hate when they say my mom's a kittypet! She's not! I'm sure of it! I hate them! I hate those kits so much! I'll make them pay, one day! No one says such things about Brokenkit!

**Notes**: A growing up story through Brokenkit's point of view. Seeing the bullying through his eyes and see what made him snap . In my opinion, it was revenge since he was little when the bullying was at its prime.

**Adopter(s)**:

**I Will Wait For You**

**Summery**: My sister doubts herself, but I believe in her. She will be a great RiverClan leader, I know it. She's strong, so I know I won't be seeing her soon. I will still wait for her here when she does arrive.

**Notes**: Stonefur watching over his sister in StarClan. Probably could be a one-shot or two-shot. I don't know.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Distorted Reality**

**Summery**:"I did it for the Clan!" "You killed him in cold blood!" "Lies!" "He was innocent, Redfur!" "How would you know, Morningbird?"

**Notes**: Inspired by the fact that there is not enough antagonists who think they're the protagonists.

Redfur thought he was doing the right thing by killing Antfoot, who he thought was plotting against the Clan. Now everyone talks of his exile, even his sister, Morningbird! Now he's trying to prove he was in the right, though everyone knows he wasn't. Morningbird, on the other hand, is trying to clear up her name and the name of her kits so that they aren't thrown out with him when she truly is innocent.

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

_**One-shots**_

-Mosskit's last thoughts as Bluestar takes them to RiverClan _(adopted by Emerald Flashes)_

-Leopardstar having a nightmare about bonehill

-Ravenpaw's death/Barely when Ravenpaw's gone _(adopted by Emerald Flashes)_

-Leafstar watching her kits grow up

-Sol running off after Hollyleaf lets him go

-Graypool taking in Stonekit and Mistykit

-Oakheart's feelings about Bluestar

-Turtle Tail's life as a kittypet and meeting Tom.

-Bright Stream and Clear Sky's confessing their feelings


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bluh. The heat is one of my least favorite things about the summer.**_

_**The heat and mosquitoes.**_

_**I will stop there before I ramble.**_

_**As you know, before the story we have the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**You Will Burn, Too**

**Summery**: I trusted her. I trusted all of them. Well, that trust is gone and that me is dead. She looks up to that one tom... Firestar. If I destroy him, she'll know my pain. I'll crush her like she crushed me!

**Notes**: Story starts after Sol's exile. Remembering the stories of Firestar, he goes to find the tom and crush him and the Clan Leafstar looks up to. The story ends when he reaches the lake.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Black And Blue**

**Summery**: Thistleclaw must really be a monster. Kittypet or not, he was only a kit! I'm going back to make sure he's okay... I hope Tigerpaw's attack didn't kill him.

**Notes**: A "what if" that follows the story what if Bluefur went back to check on Tiny and what if she decided to raise and care for him in secret, even though the tiny tom is scared of her at first.

**Adopter(s)**:

**His Evil, Her Innocence**

**Summery**: He was a monster. She knew that. Still something inside of her wanted to see how close she could get, even though the fear froze her paws.

**Notes**: Greenclaw is ruthless, ambitious, and in all means intimidating. Redfeather is kind, but too timid for her own good. This does not stop her from finding herself both drawn and frightened by him.

The characters are very loosely based off of Happy Tree Friends' Flippy and Flakey.

Greenclaw is a black tom with green eyes. Redfeather is a dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by Insomniacs Don't Sleep_

**Bitter Cold**

**Summery**: A long time ago, where StormClan is now, a large number rogues used to call this place home. When Storm made his Clan, those who did not run were killed or made forced-warriors. Who would have thought there were rogues who wanted this place back after so many seasons?

**Notes**: As a quick note: Forced-warriors are equal to slaves.

The leader of current StormClan receives word that warns that if he and his mate do not free the forced-warriors and leave, Snow will make them pay. Thinking this is a joke, he challenges Snow, and is murdered in front of his mate and only son, Stagleap.

Stagleap must become Stagstar and face the on-coming threat of Snow's own warriors.

Snow is doing this to free the rogues who were forced into StormClan and reclaim their territory. Stagstar is doing it to protect StormClan and everyone inside its borders.

**Adopter(s)**:_  
_

**Their Journey**

**Summery**: Six apprentices are swept away from their clans when a flood strikes. Determined to get back home, they face hardships not many apprentices see in a lifetime.

**Notes**: Can be from Canon or OC Clans.

Three have some experience as apprentices.

One was going to be made a warrior the next day.

Two just became apprentices the day before.

**Adopter(s)**:_ adopted by SnarkyShinx_

**And Blood Will Rule The Forest**

**Summery**: Fire had failed, the water has dried up, the air is heavy, the shadows shrank away, and the breeze has died. Now only blood can stop blood.

**Notes**: Firestar had failed and was killed off by Scourge. The Clan cats who did not run away in time were killed off. Now Cloudtail, with no faith in the cats guiding his paws, must follow in his uncle's pawsteps and save the Clans.

He has to gather up the survivors under the name of LionClan and get rid of Scourge once and for all. When all is said and done, they go back to the four Clans with Graystripe next in line to be leader. Or Cloudtail can fail as well and Scourge will forever rule the forest.

**Adopter(s)**:

**For Father**

**Summery**: Mother told me that when I was born, Father was upset. He had wanted a strong, handsome son, not another daughter. So I agreed to be his son, not his daughter. I do it for Father.

**Notes**: Bramblekit was born female. She has three older sisters (Roseheart, Brightwater, and Petalfall). She, the medicine cat, and her father agreed to say she had been born a tom without the Clan being any wiser to the truth. Now she has to hide her true gender so she can know that her father is proud of her as his son.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by Mermaid1108_

**We Don't Talk About Mistkit**

**Summery**: I always wanted a little sister. Ever since Mom brought Mistkit home, I've been so happy. I can't wait to play with her when she's old enough.

**Notes**: A Warriors version of one of my personal favorite Creepypastas: We Don't Talk About Sarah

**Adopter(s)**:


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, this will be the last one for a minute, because I really need to concentrate on naming the kits in the two stories I'm working on. (I really hate naming kits. Bluh.)**_

_**A quick glimpse of the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Hazardous Trust**

**Summery**: "Poor Hollyleaf. How they hurt you." "What do you want, Sol?" "I want to help you, of course." "Why should I trust you?" "Because I've never hurt you like they have."

**Notes**: After running away from the gathering, instead of the scene at the tunnels, Hollyleaf just ran. That is, until she runs into Sol. Sensing her currently unstable mind, he manages to convince her that he's on her side. She follows him and his plans, but as she regains her mental stability, she soon realizes she's being used as his pawn. Rest is up to writer(s).

**Adopter(s)**: _  
_

**Bloody Skies**

**Summery**: We never thought anything bad would happen. Our mother told us SkyClan was safe. However, safety apparently doesn't last forever.

**Notes**: BloodClan is now ruled by a tom named Dash, who is raising BloodClan back to its prime. He wasn't born the day of the battle between Lion and Blood, but he's determined to wipe out anything Clan related to stop BloodClan from losing again.

Harrypaw, Stormpaw, and Firepaw are now apprentices and having to fight for their lives against BloodClan while their mother, Leafstar, tries to keep the Clan safe. But what are three kits to do when Dash offers them safety and a share of his power as long as they join his side?

**Adopter(s)**:

**Little Tadpole**

**Summery**: A life for a life. Tadpole lived and Hawk died. Now he and his sister, Moth, are on their way to RiverClan with new futures in front of them

**Notes**: Hawk died, Tadpole lived. Sasha takes them to RiverClan. Blah, blah, blah. Basically this follows Tadpole's life in RiverClan with Moth.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Misty Storms**

**Summery**: StarClan, I feel like it's all my fault. I could have done something to stop Blackfoot, but I didn't. Dear StarClan, why did she have to die?

**Notes**: Another thing similar to Lost Little Tadpole. Stonefur lived. Mistyfoot died. Now he doesn't bring just Featherpaw and Stormpaw, but also his now orphaned niece and nephews.

If I remember correctly, the four kits are Perchkit, Reedkit, Pikekit, and Primrosekit. With Promrose being the girl.

**Adopter(s)**:

**No Father Of Mine**

**Summery**: Raggedpelt hated the fact that a cat like Hal was his father. Brokentail hated that a tom as soft as Raggedstar was his father.

**Notes**: a two-shot. One chapter for Raggedpelt/star and one chapter of Brokentail/star. Each chapter will hold their opinion of their father and the scene where they kill their father.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Lost**

**Summery**: They didn't mean to get lost. All they wanted was a little fun. Now they need to get back home. But how are three kits suppose to do that.

**Notes**: Three kits (OC or Holly, Lion, and Jay) go out exploring and get horribly lost outside of Clan territory. Now they need to get back and try to avoid dangers along the way.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Red-tailed Warrior**

**Summery**: Runningblaze was consumed by guilt. He had no idea she had just given birth. Now the mother fox was dead along with her two biggest cubs. Now only the smallest survives.

**Notes**: Runningblaze, the deputy, kills a fox. Soon he realizes she had three cubs, two having died. Now only one cub is alive. One almost small enough to be the size of a kit. With the permission of his mate and Rainstar, he hands the cub to his mate, Bubblepelt, to raise with their two sons.

Redkit grows up feeling left out and different. He is treated different then his brothers, Patchkit and Tallkit. Being a victim of bullying, he tries to find the truth that no one is apparently allowed to tell him.

**Adopter(s)**: _Adopted by cocokit and Stuffed Watermelon_

* * *

**_Well guys, The Red-Tailed Warrior is going to be the first story no longer up for adoption. It managed to get two adopters (pretty quickly at that)._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Woo. I posted up chapters and now I can post some of these. If you see typos, I'm sorry. All day my kitten Pawpaw has been trying to sleep on my laptop. .-.**_

_**I love her though.**_

_**Of course, rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**A Crow's Flight **

**Summery**: We ran away for a better life, but fate had other plans. Now Holly, Lion, and Jay are without a mother and I'm sure Onestar won't be too pleased with me... But my kits need a queen. I won't let them die.

**Notes**: Crowfeather and Leafpool ran away and had three kits. Leafpool dies after kitting and Crowfeather's only chance to keep them alive is to return to WindClan. As his kits grow up, he knows something's wrong. His kits are growing distant, keeping the scars from their bullying to themselves. He runs away to ThunderClan with his kits and now has to live with a Clan that blames him for the loss of Leafpool.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Wild One**

**Summery**: He was born with a name most would consider cruel. To name a kit Wildkit was not heard of. But that was his name, and that was who he was.

**Notes**: Littlecloud mentioned a tom named Wildfur when talking to Jayfeather about Briarlight breaking her back. So this is Wildfur's story.

-Have him born during Brokenstar's rule.

-Maybe throw in him trying to run away as an apprentice and getting in trouble for it?

-Also, I would appreciate it if you_ don't_ connect him to too many important characters.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Tragedy Of The Shadows**

**Summery**: Littlecloud died with no apprentice. Now ShadowClan's only hope is with a loner who has no idea who StarClan is. They must guide her, because their fate rests in her paws.

**Notes**: Could take place during Blackstar's leadership or Rowanstar's. Littlecloud dies. They find a loner with a great amount of herbal knowledge. Now they just have to teach her how to be a medicine cat as they wait for an apprentice to learn what she knows and take her place.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Wind That Guides Me**

**Summery**: I never knew my mother. My father said she died giving birth to me, but I don't believe it. Why? Because the older kits tease me for being half-clan. I want to know the truth. I need to know what my father is hiding from me.

**Notes**: Kit was born in WindClan. During their warrior faze, this cat must meets their brother, who had grown up with their mother. The brother tries to convince them to leave WindClan, but the cat wants to stay. They have to make a choice that could change the fate of them and their Clan.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Forget Me Not**

**Summery**: I loved my life. I thought it did. But a cat came, saying they knew me. I want to know what they know. What I don't remember.

**Notes**: Clan cat wakes up with no memory of who they are, so they think they're a kittypet. Their mate finds them and tries to bring them back. When they learn their mate doesn't remember them or their kit, who is now an apprentice, they do convince them to join the Clan, but now the have to get them to fall back in love with them and to get them to remember.

**Adopter(s)**:

**City Warriors**

**Summery**: StormClan and NightClan have always been at war. They both say they have all rights to the city. However, trouble starts when twolegs get involved and now they have to deal with towlegs, and each other.

**Notes**: Literally all I put down for this story was:

Two Clans live in a city. They're always at war. Animal control gets involved and shit goes down.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Half Moon's Story**

**Summery**: "All the cats in the Tribe are my kits, even the elders. As for finding a mate... I knew love once, and once was enough." -Half Moon

**Notes**: The story of Half Moon from her birth at the lake to her death on the mountains. The story how she fell in love with Jay's Wing, but lost him after his choice to leave to the mountains.

I would love to see how you thought Half Moon lived.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Burned Out**

**Summery**: The flame-coloured tom failed. Now he lay dead at the paws of Brokenstar, but we can hide no longer. Our rebellion starts now.

**Notes**: Firepaw was killed by Brokenstar. Flintfang agrees to lead the rebellion. A kit named Hollowkit is born and he has to make a choice on who to help: His leader or the rebels. Choice is up to whoever writes it.

**Adopter(s)**:

**My Mistake**

**Summery**: I loved her at a time of war. I should have known better. War is not the place for love.

**Notes**: A ShadowClan tom falls in love with a RiverClan she-cat as they grow up together on opposite sides of the battlefield. Now he's torn between his Clan and his love.

Either choice he makes, she will be killed.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Did You Ever Love Me?**

**Summery**: I left my Clan for him. We were happy, so I thought. When I told him I was expecting his kits, he left. Now I have to go back home... But home seems to have moved as well.

**Notes**: Warrior falls in love with tom. They were happy, but she got pregnant and he walked out on her. Now she needs to get back to her Clan, but her Clan was forced to move, so she has to find them and hope her kits aren't born before then.

**Adopter(s)**:


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm lazy, and I apologize. I will try to work on my stories some more, but at the same time Gravity Falls has regained my heart because Season 2 is out and I personally love that show. It's good for a kid's show Disney made.**_

_**Rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Dying Embers**

**Summery**: "Everyone has regrets. I regret not spending time with my kin, disrespecting my father and my mentor, not telling my mother how much I care, and letting the love of my life walk away. Who would have guessed I would have become leader? Who would have guess I'd give it all up to fix my wrongs?"

**Notes**: All through his life Emberpaw was rude and disrespectful. He only looked after himself, not caring about family or friends. He fell in love with a she-cat who managed to put up with him, but she walked out of his life for another tom and he didn't even try to win her back.

Now as he lay dying, he remembers everything, from his first breath as he now takes his last.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by PugsNeedHugs27_

**A Clan Divided**

**Summery**: In StormClan there is only one rule older then the Code: The next leader must be the son of the one before. So when the leader's mate gives birth to perfectly identical kits, the Clan learns that it's hard to tell the tom from the she-cat.

**Notes**: When Breezekit and Birdkit are born, Breezekit was told he would be the next leader by those who followed that rule. His sister, Birdkit, on the other had was told they'll force their way to make her the first female leader. StormClan's inner turmoil is tearing it apart and the two kits have unwillingly found themselves in the middle of it all and they don't want any part of the cats' plans.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by Fluff of BloodClan and Night Of A Thousand Stars_

**RainClan's Storm** (very changeable)

**Summery**: We were dying. We thought we were done for, forgotten by our ancestors. Now they told us to put ourselves in the mercy of a tom named Hawk. Let's hope they're right about him.

**Notes**: RainClan is slowly dying off (reason is up to writer) and when the medicine cat receives a prophecy, he fears that SunClan [their version of StarClan] has finally lost their minds. Why? The prophecy tells them to trust a stranger. (RainClan does not accept outsiders too well.)

You can make your own prophecy or use this one: _A rogue bird will bring back the rain and the ice started the storm will melt away._

Also, the leader's name _must_ end in -sun.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Forever In The Stars**

**Summery**: Brackenpaw never knew his mother. His father tells him she died giving birth to him. One night, in his dreams, he swears he sees her. Little does he know that's not the her that his Clan knows.

**Notes**: Basically, before Brackenpaw was born and his mother, Sunpelt, died during childbirth, she use to break the code in the worst of ways behind he Clan's back. They were clueless to the evil she was doing. She is also the little known reason behind the war with ShadowClan that started raging soon after Brackenpaw's birth.

Names are very much changeable.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Beautiful Lies That Cover The Bitter Truth**

**Summery**: RiverClan was all I knew. Silverbird was my mother, Hailstripe was my father, and I had a sister named Specklefur. At least, that's what I was told. Now I don't know what to believe...

**Notes**: After Lightstorm's warrior ceremony, he/she is told by Silverbird that she's not actually his/her mother, and Hailstripe is not his/her father. He/she wasn't even related to Specklefur. Now Lightstorm is out to find the truth of his/her origins with the help of Specklefur, Wrenstripe (friend), Whiteclaw (friend), and a loner named Sky.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Too Late**

**Summery**: I tried to save her, I really did, but I wasn't able to stop him in time.

**Notes**: AU Where Hollyleaf didn't save Ivypool in time and Ivypool is killed by Hawkfrost.

Can be a one-shot or not. If you want to make it longer then a one-shot you can follow the story after the fight. Maybe have Hollyleaf sneak out of camp and try to clear her guilty mind, even though she knows it's not her fault. Maybe have her run into the exiled Breezepelt and fight. It's a really open story.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Dark Flames**

**Summery**: Brokenstar told me I showed promise for a kittypet, so he took me in and taught me how to be a warrior.

**Notes**: AU. Firepaw/Rusty runs into Brokenstar and the ShadowClan leader sees promise in the kittypet. The prophecy would probably be: _With fire at it's mercy, shadows will burn the forest to the ground._

**Adopter(s)**:

**Strike Of The Frozen Hawk**

**Summery**: His half-brother was now dead, ThunderClan's pesky leader is dying, and now he just had to work his way through RiverClan's ranks and earn Leopardstar's trust. However, soon he notices his sister's medicine cat friend has a close eye on him.

**Notes**: Hawkfrost killed Brambleclaw and Leafpool watched in horror as he left Firestar to die. Though she managed to save her father, she won't forget nor forgive Hawkfrost for what he's done. As Hawkfrost works his way to be the sure next deputy, he becomes aware that he has an unwanted audience of one.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Maggottail's Tale**

**Summery**: He was one of the oldest of the Dark Forest leaders, though not much is known of him. This is the story of Maggottail, from life, to death, and his afterlife.

**Notes**: Born under the name Whitekit, after he ends up getting his littermate killed, he is renamed Maggotkit as a horrible reminder for the fact that he gor his brother killed. Though he becomes a valued member of the Clan, he can't forgive his father, ShadowClan's leader, for changing his name like that. He seeks revenge and he will find it.

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

_**One-Shots**_

\- Jayfeather and Half Moon seeing each other in the afterlife.

\- Jay's Wing's death

\- Ferncloud and Dustpelt falling in love

\- Leopardstar's regret on joining TigerClan

\- Crookedstar being protective of his only daughter

\- Sunfish trying to get Leopardfur use to water by placing prey on the other side of the stream

\- Silverstream meeting Feathertail in StarClan

\- Oakheart's feelings on Bluefur

\- Sunstar getting his eight lives

\- Yellowfang starting to see Fireheart as a son

\- Cinderpelt's feelings on Fireheart and her keeping them a secret.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys. This will be the last adopt for a while. That is, unless I overflow on story ideas I don't intend to work on for the Warriors series. I have plenty for other fandoms as well, but I don't feel like putting up another adopt for them.**_

_**Also, I'm now going through each story and, unless you've already talked with me privately, I will start removing names from adopts!**_

_**As per usual, the rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Passing Storm**

**Summery**: When Storm awoke she found that one of her kits were missing. Now she's off to find her son, who she hopes is still alive.

**Notes**: Just a "what if" Storm lived and she goes off to find Thunder, who she has no idea if he's still alive. Though I prefer GrayTurtle, you can make this a GrayStorm if you want to.

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Story Meant To Last**

**Summery**: I loved her, and she loved me. After loosing my sister, she was there. She even stood by me when her own sister had her doubts. I could never forget her. I could never stop loving her, even now that I'm banished to the shadows.

**Notes**: Thistleclaw's whole story. From birth to either death or end of the Great Battle. Obviously there will be ThistleSnow. I feel bad for him, honestly. He was a good cat, even if his ambitions went a little far at times.

**Adopter(s)**:

**One Body, Two Minds**

**Summery**: I am Hawkstorm and I am Sweetwhisker. I am a tom and I'm a she-cat. I am one as well as the other. Which side of me you get can not be clarified.

**Notes**: So I finally bothered watching the Seed of Chucky, which this took a while because I was personalty disappointed in the Bride of Chucky. The only positive output I have on the movie is how the son/daughter has no clue if he's a bot or a girl. I've personally never seen that in scary movies (the closest thing I've seen to that would be Alfred Ashford from Resident Evil: Code Veronica.)

So Hawkkit grows up with two sides of himself, one a boy, one a girl. The Clan worries for his well-being because he insists that Sweetkit is real and that they're one in the same. As a warrior the Clan wonders if he should be retired early, though no action has taken course.

I'd be interested to see Hawkstorm and Sweetwhisker fall in love with two different cats, counting their body is male,but that's up to whoever writes this.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by Russell Scottie_

**Fallen Blossoms**

**Summery**: Once loved, now forgotten. My mother threw me into the shadow of my crippled sister. My brother doesn't seem to care as much, my sister never wanted her attention, and all I ever wanted was to feel my mother's love again. I guess that won't happen now.

**Notes**: Blossomfall's life through her POV. Now if you know me, I'm not a big Blossomfall fan. I don't hate her, but I don't like her very much either. However, I do know she has a fanbase who'd love to work on this.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Dry Storm**

**Summery**: ThunderClan is in trouble. They took the worst blow of the drought. Now as water returns, ThunderClan finds themselves with hardly enough for even the elders. As they cry for help, the other Clans turn away. Now ThunderClan has to take matters into their own paws.

**Notes**: Not proud of title, feel very free to change it.

Basically ThunderClan's water never fully returned, so as they wait they still water and prey from other other Clans.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Raven's Call**

**Summery**: I couldn't let him do that. Of course I had to defend the deputy. We fled back to ThunderClan, and the rest is history.

**Notes**: A "what if" Ravenpaw never fled, and instead ended up, more by accident, saving Redtail from Tigerclaw. When the two return, Redtail tells Bluestar of what happened and Tigerclaw is exiled. Rest of the story up to you. (Which this takes place around Rusty and Longtail's fight).

**Adopter(s)**:

**Breeze Under A Jay's Wing**

**Summery**: Before they even knew each other, Jaykit and Breezekit had a strange mental connection. Now Jaypaw and Breezepaw and drawing closer to the truth then they should and StarClan struggles to stop them before it's too late.

**Notes**: Basically Jayfeather and Breezepelt have the same mental connection as Leafpool and Squirrelflight, but there is not as strong because StarClan is trying to destroy theirs because they're trying to find the truth far before they're ready.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Aiming For The Sky**

**Summery**: Billy enjoyed his kittypet life. He was loved, pampered, and never had to worry. That is, he never had to worry before he met SkyClan and was given an offer: Help SkyClan by becoming a "daylight-warrior" or continue his kittypet life.

**Notes**: The story of Billystorm, who my headcanon is one of the first daylight-warriors. I can see he gives it a shot, and as he plans to tell Leafstar he's not interested, he realizes how boring his kittypet routine without SkyClan.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Cloudless Nights**

**Summery**: "You never loved us, did you? It was all about her. We are not some rotting prey you can toss aside, Crowfeather. Whether you love Breezekit or not, he's your son."

**Notes**: Story of Nightcloud. How she had the ambition of a true warrior. How she did all she could for her Clan. How she never gave up. How her life changed when she fell in love with the wrong tom and, in the end, he would always love someone else.

**Adopter(s)**:


	10. Chapter 10

_**So guess who got some overflow of ideas? I know I should be working on the fics, but I like these ideas. A lot. This page especially feels precious to me.**_

_**As per usual, the rules:**_

_**-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask**_

_**-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story.**_

_**-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter**_

_**-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt.**_

_**-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it**_

_**-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness**_

* * *

**Not A Monster**

Summery: They look at me, and I know that they do not see me. They see my father, who threw them in a war that killed many good cats. I may not look exactly like him, but that doesn't stop the senior warriors and elders from becoming hostile whenever I near them.

Notes: Flamestep has been shunned from birth by the older cats. Many may not blame him for his father's deeds, but Flamestep takes it to heart from the ones who do. From his first step his goal was to make them see him as Flamekit, not Blazestar. He isn't ashamed to admit he's too stubborn to give up.

Adopter(s):

**Forbidden Feelings (Or Twisted Hearts)**

**Summery**: From when they first met, Crookedpaw felt something for the ThunderClan apprentice. Now, even with Mapleshade's whispers of protests in his dreams, he wants to see her. Bluepaw.

**Notes**: I ship CrookedBlue. Basically this is a AU where they fall in love. Oakheart and Willowbreeze gets jealous, Mapleshade gets outraged, Snowfur doesn't know any better about the relationship, and Bluefur wonders if she feels the same.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Into The Night**

**Summery**: Snowpetal of RiverClan was never one to make friends outside of her own Clan. When she meets Duskflame, it surprises her how friendly this ShadowClan tom is to outsiders. Now she finds herself sneaking out of camp to meet with him, even if it's just to talk.

**Notes**: I wanted a forbidden friendship fanfic, because I've grown sick of forbidden relationships. Snowpetal has a mate in her Clan, but she must become best friends with Duskflame (or if you want to make it a WindClan cat, Oatfang). It can end with their friendship falling apart because of fighting, or something. You can change the names, I just needed something to work off of.

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Fatal Promise**

**Summery**: "You can trust me, I promise." The she-cat rasped, an odd glow in her blue eyes. "After all, what do I have to loose?"

**Notes**: Pinepaw, a young apprentice, was born small and weak. They make a promise to a she-cat who appears in their dreams, who promised to make him/her strong and powerful. They only had to promise one thing: to listen to her over the Code. And at this point, Pinepaw is more then ready to make that promise.

Pinepaw does suffer from bulling, but not on a major scale like Brokenkit or most of the fanfics out there were bullying takes place. He/she has only one main bully, and that's their brother/sister, Yellowpaw. Genders are up to you and you may change the names.

I planned on naming the Dark Forest cat Dewfeather, but decided I'd leave that up to whoever writes it as well.

This is basically Crookedstar and Mapleshade all over again.

**Adopter(s)**:

**A Broken Promise**

**Summery**: "You ask for my help, but you broke your promise." "We were kits, Hazelpelt!" "Does that make any difference, Lilystar?"

**Notes**: When Lilykit and Hazelkit were little, they promised to each other that is one became leader, the other would be their deputy. So when Lilystar broke her promise, Hazelpelt was heartbroken. She eventually stopped talking to her friend. Now, many moons later, Lilystar comes asking for help to keep a secret hidden, and Hazelpelt comes to remember the broken promise from before.

Lilystar gets pregnant with a loner's kit and wants to hide it, but has no mate. Hazelpelt does have a mate, and were hoping to have kits one day.

If the writer chooses to have Hazelpelt not help, have Lilystar struggle to find a way to keep the secret, and depending how Hazelpelt turns out, they could have her spill Lilystar's secret to the Clan(s).

**Adopter(s)**:_ adopted by Silver's Fang_

**Kits Of The Forest**

**Summery**: Once a cat turns 12 moons, they are told to mate so that a new generation could live on. Only queens may stay to care for the young. As Runningkit grows up, he begins to wonder if this life style is truly the right one.

**Notes**: A loose adaptation of Stephen King's Children of the Corn.

Runningkit was the only kit born to Sandyfoot. When the apprentices weren't listening, she'd tell him stories about the way things use to be. Queens would watch their kits grow, no one would be forced out of the Clan, and everything was happy. One day she gets caught telling these stories to him, and is killed. Runningkit is given to the only other queen at the time, Fernheart, who is caring for three kits of her own. Growing up with Leopardkit, Sweetkit, and Rabbitkit, he tells the brothers and sister all about the stories he heard while being very careful himself. As they become apprentices, they put a plan in motion to bring back the world the way it use to be.

**Adopter(s)**:

**The Three**

Summery: Born of the very same blood, three are separated to protect them. As the mother hides from the evil of the Dark Forest, the trio learn of their destiny and search for the truth and their mother.

Notes: When Leafpool gives birth to Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit, she is warned by a cat only known as Rock that if she did not give up her kits, that a great evil would come and eliminate them and take over the Clans. Heartbroken, she gives the three up to three different places. Lionkit is given to Tawnypelt, Hollykit is taken to RiverClan by Mothwing, and Stormfur arrives to find Jaykit a home in the mountains.

As they three learn who they are, and what they are, they go searching for the mother they never knew. Leafpool herself hides with the fear that if they find her too soon, all is doomed. However, she knows not how soon is too soon.

Loosely based off of the old cartoon "Sonic Underground." If you need help with plot, i'm more then willing.

**Adopter(s)**:_ adopted by Rosestream_

**As The Rain Falls Down**

**Summery**: Strong, proud, independent. That was Rainfur. Though he was unsure at first, he proved in the end that he was a warrior of SkyClan at heart. He died as a warrior and, in the end, that was the only way he would want to go.

**Notes**: His mother told him of the forest cats and of their names. So when she mentions how she named him Rain because of his dappled fur, he insists his name is Rainfur. As he grows he, he learns that not all forest cats were friendly. After a fight with a ShadowClan tom, he's saved by an abandoned kittypet named Cocoa. As he and the elderly tom learn to live on their own, he comes to realized Cocoa has more to him that meets the eye.

Cocoa is Pinestar.

**Adopter(s)**:


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, here I only have one story up for adoption, but I want to see it up with more chapters.**_

_**I'm not good at funny, and I hope that someone who is will adopt this.**_

_**Here's the rules:**_

_**Rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Title**: Tigerclaw's Sanity

**Summery**: Tigerclaw was the only normal one in ThunderClan. He knew that. Now this apprentice named Firepaw walks in and his life falls apart from there.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by coolgirl526_

This is based off of my Challenge I did for SparkClan, but I want more detail then what you will see below!

Now her's what's up with each Clan:

ThunderClan is just plain crazy.

RiverClan makes A LOT of fish and water related puns.

WindClan believes they're rabbits in cat bodies

and ShadowClan is actual normal.

You can give each character their own little quirks like I did below:

Bluestar is a certified psycho

Ravenpaw is schizophrenic

Graypaw agrees with EVERYTHING Firepaw says (until Silverstream is involved)

Darkstripe has a crush of Tigerstar

And so on and so forth.

* * *

"Bluestar, do you think it's a smart idea to invite a kittypet into ThunderClan?" Tigerclaw questioned his leader, looking at the overweight apprentice.

"Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw," She placed a paw on his shoulder. "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw." She went quiet for a moment, so he went to speak. "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw. He has a ginger pelt."

"And?"

"Like fire."

"Are you okay?" She pressed up against him with an intense look.

"Fire to burn our enemies." Now he felt uncomfortable. He carefully pushed his leader away.

"I'm just going to go..." He padded off and went to check on Ravenpaw. His apprentice was still in the den, shaking like a leaf.

"I hear dead cats." The black tom was just staring at Tigerclaw with large amber eyes.

"Ravenp-"

"Tigerclaw! Step away from the apprentice!" Spottedleaf landed right in front of him. "Look just because we have a new apprentice, who is very hot by the way, doesn't mean you can pick on Ravenpaw! On a side note, do you think I have a chance with him? I'm like, what, legal age for him, right?" Tigerclaw groaned. He was already tired of hearing about the new apprentice. It was a kittypet for crying out loud. Speaking of which, he noticed Firepaw was staring at him. Not even blinking. Repressing a shudder, the brown tabby spoke up.

"What?" But the ginger tom never answered. Instead he blinked one eye at a time. Tigerclaw felt like he was going to be sick if Firepaw ever did that again. As he headed to the warriors den, Darkstripe walked up to him.

"Hi Tigerclaw! Can I get you anything? A mouse, some new moss, my eternal love?" The warrior stopped and looked at the gray tabby.

"What was that last one?"

"Some new moss?"

"No, after that."

"I didn't say anything."

"I could have sworn you said-"

"I said nothing about my eternal love for you. Nope. Not at all."

"But.." Tigerclaw just gave up. He had lived in this Clan his whole life so what was the use of trying to understand them now? Even Redtail wasn't normal, and the tortoiseshell was now dead. He had ran right into the Riverclan tom's claws right as Tigerclaw had tried to stop the ThunderClan deputy. As he listened, he heard Ravenpaw talking.

"Tigerclaw killed the deputy. I tell you, it's the truth. When Redtail and Oakheart where fighting, he just killed him! The voices said so." He looked to see Firepaw doing the odd blinking one eye at a time thing, trying not to loose his mouse as he did so.

"Okay." Graypaw looked at the two.

"Okay?"

_Finally, some one else in there right mind._

"Yep. He has the eyes of a truthful cat." Firepaw explained, his voice so she-cat sharp it made Tigerclaw want to tear his ears off.

"Fine with me." The gray apprentice mewed. The brown tabby groaned. He had been so hopeful, and now that hope was gone. This was almost as bad as the time he was playing with that black kittypet kit as an apprentice and when he playfully hit the kit, it ran off crying screeching that he had been attacked.

_At least that won't ever come back to bite me in the tail._ He was at least hopeful for that. As Tigerclaw finally went to his nest and shut his eyes, he prayed to StarClan that his life in ThunderClan wouldn't get worse from that day on.

Oh how he had no idea what awaited him around the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm not really going to be checking up on this much, so be patient if I don't accept your request right away.**_

_**Rules:**_

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness_**

* * *

**Not Me, But Not You **(title changeable)

**Summery**: Falconwing was the son of the leader and deputy, in the direct bloodline of both fire and tiger. As his first moon as a warrior draws to a close, Jayfeather pulls him aside and warns him of a prophecy. However, the more Falconwing thinks of the prophecy, the more he realizes something feels off.

**Notes**: Falconwing is the son of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. After a prophecy states that "one of both bloods, fire and tiger, will stop the dark tide" it is assumed to be Falconwing, since his littermates were either dead (Lightningkit and Sunkit) or missing (Mudpaw), it would be assumed it's about him. However, no one who is aware of the prophecy shares the doubt he soon develops.

As a army of rogues appears, so does a strange she-cat named Vine. The rogues threaten to bring down the Clans and Vine is announced as a new warrior in RiverClan, who is then named Vinestripe. After a strange nagging feeling, both of them find out that Vinestripe was once his sister, Mudpaw. It is then revealed to Falconwing alone that she is the One chosen by the prophecy. With the option whether or not to tell her, he decides to let her live a "normal" life.

If Falconwing pays for hiding the truth is up to whoever wants to write this.

Falonwing is a brown tabby tom with a white right ear. Lightningkit is a ginger tom and Sunkit is a tortoiseshell she-cat. Mudpaw/Vine/Vinestripe is a mud-coloured tabby she-cat. Other OCs can be made as well as long as they can be fit into the timeline.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Seven Shadows**

**Summery**: There are seven, each one marked with one major flaw that over-shines their others. They must learn from their wrongs or the stars will never welcome them.

**Notes**: So there are seven cats, each one carrying one of the Seven Deadly Sins (Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, etc.) who all died the same day (reasons can be up to the writer). StarClan refuses to let them join the afterlife unless they make up for what they did wrong.

Each one has to have done at least one major thing wrong in their life, but don't make Lust's that they fell in love with a cat from another Clan. That's very cliched and dull now. Well... You can if you can make it interesting, because we all know StarClan stopped punishing forbidden love.

Also, please don't name them something like Prideheart and Gluttonfur. Make it a mystery on which one's which.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by MeowMeowFunTime and A Fluffy Cheshire Kitten_

**Flawed Perfection**

**Summery**: I am loved by many and they believe me to be perfect. But they don't know the truth. There is no such thing as true perfecting, and if they knew the truth about me, it would ruin my reputation. If this secret has to stay between me and StarClan, it will.

**Notes**: Growing up, Dapplepaw was a bully. To get her way she would hurt her peers emotionally, mentally, and physically. However, this went unnoticed by the queens, for around them she acted like the perfect little kit. Now, as an apprentice, she sets to become the best warrior, even if it means getting rid of the other apprentices that stand in her way.

However, she is also becoming paranoid, fearing that someone will end up snitching on her and ruin her. None of the warriors see past her false kindness, but she was well aware that they knew that the other apprentices and even the older kits act differently around her. Not even her brother and sister seem to like being around her. As time goes on, the more she tries to hide the truth, the more her mask falls off.

I would prefer that this is started when she and her littermates are kits. Also, she doesn't aim to be the leader or deputy, because it's "too much work," while she sees being the best warrior as being an easier goal. Her warrior name will be Dappleheart. The rest of the names are up to whoever wants to write this.

**Adopter(s)**: _adopted by winxclubfan1_

**Fall Of Daylight**

**Summery**: Leafstar was gone and Sharpstar was stuck in the role of the leader. Tension burned his pelt, but the daylight warriors had to understand. SkyClan needed loyal warriors, something he felt that they weren't. However, they don't seem to be taking this news lightly.

**Notes**: A quick notice that, for those who have seen my profile and think this story looks familiar, it should. I've been telling myself to work on it, but never got around, so now it's up for adoption.

So, After Leafstar passes away, Sharpstar forces the daylight warriors to make up their mind: Stay in SkyClan or forever lose their warrior name and their rights on SkyClan territory. When most of the daylight warriors couldn't make up their mind or didn't agree to stay, they were kicked out of SkyClan. The ones who did stay lost their daylight warrior names and were given "proper" warrior names or risked being exiled.

Billystorm reluctantly stayed and lost the name "Billy" and was instead named Russetstorm (name changeable). Harrypaw is forced to have is name changed to Graypaw, and ever since then he has put up a fight when it came to his name.

So, when the former daylight warriors band together to have Sharpstar's way changed, Harrypaw, Firepaw, and Stormpaw all agree, against their father's wishes.

This can either be through Billy/Russet/[insertprefixhere]storm's POV, or it can be from the three apprentices' POVs. I think seeing it through Billystorm's POV would be interesting, but I also have a shared love for all three of his kits, so it's up to the writer, really.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Breaking The Cycle**

**Summery**: Wake up, hunt, patrol, eat, sleep. This was the simple life of Whitehawk. He was aware that he had nothing to complain about. A time of peace between the Clans was suppose to be a time everyone to be happy, but he wasn't. Part of him craved more then his boring life. Part of him wanted this peace to shatter.

**Notes**: This story if also on LeafClan.

Whitehawk is a good, loyal WindClan warrior. He does everything he's told without complaint. However, during this time of peace, he becomes bored of this cycle. Every day seemed like a dull chore. So, when a group of loners appear at the barn he starts to push them until they have a personal vendetta against him and his Clan. Now they're forming an army against WindClan, and Whitehawk only finds himself to blame for the inevitable war.

I want this to start at least two days before the loners move to the barn on the Lake Territories. I would prefer Whitehawk's gender not to be changed, but if you want to, you can. Also, important cats to remember will be:

_Whitehawk_\- pure white tom with dark amber eyes.

_Moon_\- silver tabby tom. Leader of the loners.

_Whisper_\- dark gray tabby she-cat. Second in command.

**Adopter(s)**:

**Our Journey Home**

**Summary**: I don't know how we got here. It was all fuzzy. All I know is the twolegs took us away from SkyClan and we need to get back. But we're not alone. There are three others from somewhere called "BloodClan" who were also taken, Rush, Soul, and Nightmare. We need to get back to our Clans. We need to be free.

**Notes**: This story is also on LeafClan.

Harrypaw, Stormpaw, and Firepaw will be seven moons during this. You can pick the ages of Rush, Soul, and Nightmare. Also, yes, more of these three.

During their first moons as apprentices, Harrypaw, Stormpaw, and Firepaw are taken away from SkyClan after twolegs find them on a patrol. During their capture in the pound, they meet three cats from new BloodClan who call themselves Rush, Soul, and Nightmare. Though the three almost look all like, being different shades of gray, they are not kin. They eventually break out after Soul, the tiniest of the BloodClan cats, sneaks out and gets help from a very intelligent former kittypet named Ranger.

On their journey to find their home, they learn the dark truth behind who and what BloodClan's really about. Now the three littermates are stuck with the choice of continuing to travel with these deadly strangers or try to find home without the help of the street smart cats. Meanwhile, it seems that Ranger himself is stuck with his own choice. Return to BloodClan or join the SkyClan cats.

_Rush_\- gray tabby tom with white ears with amber eyes

_Soul_\- tiny, silver and white she-cat with green eyes

_Nightmare_\- a dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes and badly torn ears.

_Ranger_\- a dusty brown tabby tom with a large, ugly scar between his blue eyes. Former BloodClan cat (You can pick his BloodClan name. After he ran from BloodClan he went back to his kittypet name.) 48 moons.

* * *

_**That was literally the fastest adopt out ever. Seven Shadows is now off the market in less then an hour of me posting.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**So, since I really want someone to take this idea, I'm putting one last story up for adoption. Also, I'm adding a sneak peak to the [slowly] being worked on next chapter of Darktail's Tales.**_

_**I'm not including rules this time, since you should know them by now.**_

* * *

**Summary**: _Though a bitter end to their relationship left Leafpool and Crowfeather sore to each other, they share the same secret: They are the true parents of Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. However, this tale is different than the one told by the Erins. There was one change to their destiny that made a huge difference._

**Notes**: Basically, Leafpool gave her three kits to Crowfeather after Squirrelflight refused to help her. Hollykit/paw/?, Lionkit/paw/?, and Jaykit/paw/? grew up in WindClan with their brother, Breezekit/paw/pelt. However, the three are well aware that their mother, Nightcloud, seems to favor Breezekit over them. As they get older they learn the truth.

I know I don't want any of them having the same names they have in ThunderClan.

I also know I want Holly and/or Jay torn between their loyalty to WindClan or their curiosity to their real mother's Clan [after they learn the truth about who their mother is].

**Adopter(s)**:

* * *

"You seem lost," A coy voice teased from behind Bluestripe. The blue-gray tabby turned around sharply, his yellow eyes meeting the strange blue eyes of a tom whose pelt was as black as the night. "Do you not know where you are?"

Bluestripe took a shaky step back, his pelt bristling.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh, me?" The strange tom grinned. "You may call me Snakestream."


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know I should stop coming up with ideas, but I can't. So, here are some that I've come up with and two that were originally one-shots I came up with for Darktail's Tales, but ended up being scrapped. They work better for full stories anyway.**_

_**After I have the next chapter of Darktail's Tales up [which, I'm getting help with by Mossy Storm/Watermelon Stormy], Darktail's Tales will end on a very special chapter of one last story.**_

_**Now, on with the ideas.**_

**_Rules:_**

**_-One story per person unless I feel like I can trust you to multitask_**

**_-I will at least let two different people adopt the same story._**

**_-I will give you at least a week to post the first chapter_**

**_-If you have many unfinished stories (5+) I'll be less likely to let you adopt._**

**_-You can add your own touches to the plot, but do not drive away from it_**

**_-Please credit Kira-QueenOfDarkness/IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows_**

* * *

**The Curse Of Life** [Name Changeable]

**Summary**: I was told I wasn't suppose to live. However, against all odds, I did. Now something odd is happening. I don't know what's going on, but no one seems to believe me.

**Notes**: When Juniperkit was born, he had little chance of survival. However, he ended up living while one of his littermates died. Now, whenever a life or death situations comes up, Juniperfur has visions of the future in which he dies. When he avoids death, someone else dies in his place. As he gets older, he begins wo wonder if having the chance to live is really worth it.

Juniperfur: blue-gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Graykit: gray tabby she-cat with green eyes [died instead of Juniperfur; his sister]

Cinderstorm: blue-gray tabby tom with yellow eyes [twin of Juniperstripe]

Dewstripe: gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes [sister of Juniperfur, Cinderstorm, and Graykit]

**Adopter[s]**: _adopted by Bear On High Peak_

**My Strange Life**

**Summary**: Duskwhisker was born strange. Most of his body was that of a normal brown tabby. However, half of his face was that of a dark brown and ginger tortoiseshell. Though he wasn't treated much differently, he slowly became self-cautious when cats in the other Clans started to comment on his she-catish scent. The more he thinks of what he's been told, the more the truth unfolds.

**Notes**:

Duckwhisker is a male chimera. Growing up, he smelled like a normal tom. However, three moons after becoming a warrior, his scent slowly became that similar to a she-cat. As he started to consider that he wasn't as normal as his family led him to believe, he started to have dreams of a brown and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat. A she-cat who turns out to be his unborn sister he absorbed while his mother was pregnant with him and his brothers.

Duckwhisker- a brown tom, half his face is brown and ginger tortoiseshell. One eye is icy blue, the other is a soft green. (half kittypet)

Rednose- an abyssinian-looking tom with pale green eyes. (half kittypet)

Brownthorn- a brown tabby tom with a darker flecked back, a white underbelly, and dark blue eyes. (half kittypet)

[Their father was a full-blooded Abyssinian kittypet who joined the Clan]

**Adopter[s]**:

**Problems With Love**

**Summary**: He left his Clan to be with his best friend and the love of his life. His Clan didn't take so kindly to the news.

**Notes**:

So, story is, Clan cat ran away with a kittypet-turned-loner. However, with the kit being the son of the leader and potential mate of the deputy running off when ThunderClan is in dire need of warriors, they go to hunt him down and bring him back.

Flyleap- tiny black tom with orange eyes [main character]

Spunky- orange tabby tom with green eyes [best friend/mate of Flyleap; loner, former kittypet]

Duststar- large dusky brown tabby tom [leader of ThunderClan]

Flowershade- dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat [ThunderClan warrior; has an aggressive crush on Flyleap]

**Adopter[s]**:


	15. Chapter 15

_**One story idea today. One I'd like to see.**_

_**You should know the rules. If not, you can look back at 'em in previous chapters.**_

* * *

**Cheating Death**

**Summary**: I don't know how he does it. You would think someone as reckless as Frostwing would be dead by now, yet they've beaten all odds. I wonder... Is there something they're not telling us? How is Frostwing still alive.

**Notes**: So the main character, the deputy of WindClan, has noticed their life-long rival has been acting strange lately. As they nose around, they discover a dark secret. A strange Dark Forest cat has given Frostwing immorality.

However, as time moves on, Frostwing becomes paranoid and jumpy. The main character tries to see what's wrong with him/her, revealing they knew about the immortality. Frostwing then reveals a deadly secret, his/her immorality comes at a price: an innocent cat must be killed every new moon moon or cats close to Frostwing will die, ending with Frostwing him/herself.

As morals are tested, in the end, will it all really be worth it?

Frostwing- small, snow white tom/she-cat with piercing, bright yellow eyes

* * *

_Story Content_

Redthorn stood face to face with Frostwing. The red and white tabby stared down the snow white tom. Finally he cracked.

"Please, Redthorn, you can't really expect me to sit back and let her kill my mate and kits! J-just help me out, please!" He begged the deputy, who couldn't help but feel a strong surge of emotion. His apprentice, Bubblepaw, was Frostwing's kit. She was so small, yet so confident. Letting out a heavy sigh, Redthorn looked Frostwing in the eye. Gray-violet met bright yellow.

"You know what you're asking me to do, right?"

"You don't have to help me kill them... I just need you to pretend to not know anything," Frostwing looked away, as if something in the distance caught his eye. "She knows that you know... She'll go after you next if I die..."


	16. Chapter 16

_**I want to use this chapter to remind people that there are unadopted stories up for grabs in case you want to write, but you don't know what.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**-

A Leopard Can't Change Her Spots [both spots open]

I Live In Your Shadow [one spot open]

Only his Echo Remains [one spot open]

Fragile Faith [one spot open]

**Chapter 2**-

The Truth Of Howlingstar [both spots open]

Wind That Runs On Dark Hills [one spot open]

Blood-Covered Snow [both spots open]

Unbearable Truths [both spots open]

**Chapter 3**-

Blood (Not) On My Paws [one spot open]

We Are Young [both spots open]

Taken [one spot open]

Night Of Mist [one spot open]

The Moon's Flower And The Goose's Feather [both spots open]

**Chapter 4**-

Born In Blood [both spots open]

Bittersweet Fate [both spots open]

Twisted Fate [both spots open]

I Will Wait For You [both spots open]

Distorted Reality [bot spots open]

**Chapter 5**-

You Will Burn, Too [both spots open]

Black And Blue [both spots open]

His Evil, Her Innocence [one spot open]

Bitter Cold [both spots open]

Their Journey [one spot open]

For Father [one spot open]

We Don't Talk About Mistkit [both spots open]

**Chapter 6**-

Hazardous Trust [both spots open]

Little Tadpole [both spots open]

Misty Storms [both spots open]

No Father Of Mine [both spots open]

**Chapter 7**-

A Crow's Flight [both spots open]

The Wild One [both spots open]

Tragedy Of The Shadows [both spots open]

Wind That Guides Me [both spots open]

Forget Me Not [both spots open]

City Warriors [both spots open]

Half Moon's Story [both spots open]

Burned Out [both spots open]

My Mistake [both spots open]

Did You Ever Love Me? [both spots open]

**Chapter 8**-

Dying Embers [both spots open]

A Clan Divided [one spot open]

RainClan's Storm [both spots open]

Forever In The Stars [both spots open]

Beautiful Lies That Cover The Bitter Truth [both spots open]

Too Late [both spots open]

Dark Flames [both spots open]

Strike Of The Frozen Hawk [both spots open]

**Chapter 9**-

Passing Storm [both spots open]

A Story Meant To Last [both spots open]

One Body, Two Minds [one spot open]

Fallen Blossoms [both spots open]

The Dry Storm [both spots open]

The Raven's Call [both spots open]

Breeze Under A Jay's Wing [both spots open]

Aiming For The Sky [both spots open]

Cloudless Nights [both spots open]

**Chapter 10**-

Not A Monster [both spots open]

Forbidden Feelings/Twisted Hearts

Into The Night [both spots open]

A Fatal Promise [both spots open]

A Broken Promise [one open spot]

Kits Of The Forest [both spots open]

The Three [both spots open]

As The Rain Falls Down [both spots open]

**Chapter 11**-

Tigerclaw's Sanity [one spot open]

**Chapter 12**-

Not Me, But Not You [both spots open]

Flawed Perfection [one spot open]

Fall Of Daylight [both spots open]

Breaking The Cycle [both spots open]

Our Journey Home [both spots open]

**Chapter 13**-

_Title Up To Author_ [one open spot]

**Chapter 14**-

The Curse Of Life [one spot open]

My Strange Life [both spots open]

**Chapter 15**-

Cheating Death [both spots open]

* * *

_Story Content_

Tinybird carefully overlooked her grandkits. Despite her failing eyesight, she had demanded to see them. There was a gray one, a black one and... She frowned.

"What an odd kit..." The black she-cat mumbled, nosing the oddly-coloured kit. It was a tom with very dark violet-blue fur. She frowned further and looked at her son, Reedstrike. "You mated with a Mary Sue, didn't you?"

Reedstrike gave a nervous chuckle and avoided eye contact.

"Well-"

"It was Silentflower, wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, mother..."

Tinybird gave a loud, exaggerated sigh.

"I told you, we of ForestClan do _not _mate with the Sues and Stus of MysticClan! How many times must I tell you this?!"

"Well, you might not like his name, then..." Tinybird's eyes narrowed.

"What's their names?"

"W-well, the gray she-cat is Whiskerkit... The black she-cat is Birdkit... She was named after yo-"

"Don't dodge my question! What is your son's name?" Tinybird's anger frightened the tiny, newborn kits and they started to squeal. Reedstrike let out a deep sigh.

"His name is... Midnightkit..."

Tinybird was not amused.


End file.
